The present invention relates to soap holding cleaning pads or sacks in which soap is held in a manner to be controllably released and which dries rapidly to prevent the growth of mildew.
In the past, it has been common to provide a wide variety of cleaning pads and sponges and it has been suggested in some of these to hold soap or cleansing material inside the sponge or cleaning pad. Thus, when a person washes with the sponge or washes dishes or other objects with the cleaning pad, the soap is released through the pad or the sponge. This allows a sponge or cleaning pad to be utilized without separately applying the soap to the object being cleaned. This type of cleaning pad has several problems. Many release the soap too rapidly or too slowly and sponges typically hold the soap dispersed in the sponge. Most of these devices have the soap dispensed therethrough during drying and are slow in drying, which results in the cleaning pads becoming rapidly mildewed. Typical prior art in this field in U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,883 to Mizell for a cleaning pad which has a cleaning agent therein and a tufted textile fabric like a terry cloth.
To overcome the disadvantages of the prior art, the present invention has a rapidly drying soap or detergent sack with a controlled release of the soap through a sponge or cleaning pad material. The sponge provides a desirable cleaning action with the proper controlled release of the soap from the sack. In addition, the materials will rapidly dry when hung by a cord handle without leaving messy soap dishes and without mildewing.